


The Doctor's Moment

by redcirce



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 22:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcirce/pseuds/redcirce
Summary: A 50th Anniversary dream that never happened. Fanart manip.





	The Doctor's Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I was really hoping to see audio!Eight in the 50th, and Rose Tyler, and hoping that they'd interact (honestly, I was hoping we'd have a big meeting of Doctors and Companions) and of course that didn't happen. I saw a very poor quality picture of BP in costume as The Moment and tried to meld it with a better quality picture of Eight from Big Finish, to semi-successful results, as you can see. (This was made as a gift to gallifreyburning on tumblr, an awesome fic writer who also helped get me into Big Finish.)


End file.
